


Sailor War Z

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Sacrifice, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: Set a little bit after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Everything was ok. This is what Usagi thought. Suddenly, she is thrust into a war she had no idea about. Not only that, she is being indicted on a crime she did not do. Now she has to travel across the Universe and make it to the Counsel to prove her innocence. Who is with her? Who is against? And what exactly is going on? How did Gohan get involved?
Relationships: Sailor Galaxia/Vegeta, Son Gohan/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I just wanted to point out that because Gohan's occupation in DBZ is a scholar that you may see me using this alot in my other stories. I havent really thought about what else I could see him as. Ideas?? lol This fanfic is going to be way longer than my other one, so be prepared for the long haul. 
> 
> Sailor Moon is made by Takeuchi Naoko  
> Dragon Ball is made by Toriyama Akira

“ How long do we have?” a man said annoyed.  
“ I do not see why you are in a rush. This is a high honor for us.” a woman said  
“ We're taking a Princess from Earth. Some honor.”  
“ I too want this to be over with. We have bigger issues than this.”  
“ Is it true that she fought the Chaos and won?”  
“ We shall see.”

Son Gohan was coming out of class when he saw one of his students. Tomoe Hotaru was sitting on the stairs waiting by herself. She wasn't a bad student. The best. Because she had a congenital heart problem, she was held back. The other students saw her as weird, so she did not have any friends. He noticed it didn't bother her. She mostly read, played games like his brother, and texted her guardian.  
“Hotaru-chan. Daijoubu?”  
“ Konbanwa Sensei.”  
“ Why are out here by yourself? Class has been left out some time ago. Do you need me to take you home?”  
“Iie. She is late. She is always late.” she said smiling.  
“ Ah. Your guardian?”  
She nodded. Gohan really didn't know what to do or say in this situation. Her and Goten were the same age, but totally different. His brother would usually bug him until he caved in. Hotaru wasn't about small talk. She only had a few questions about her homework , but after that, they waited in silence. Finally, about 30 minutes later, a blonde was rushing and waving their way. Gohan was awestruck. This was his first time meeting Hotaru’s guardian and she was gorgeous. She looked no older than 20 which totally threw him off. She came over gasping for breath while leaning herself over her knees.  
“ I’m so sorry Hotaru-chan. I got out late and then I missed the bus stop. Well, I kind of fell asleep so I had to backtrack. But Im here. You didn't wait too long did you?”  
“ “  
“ Oh come on Hotaru-chan! It's only…. Well it is 7:55. Ok. Ok. Ice cream?”  
“.....Double scoop with sprinkles and you have a deal.”  
“ Deal. Now come here you.”  
Hotaru got up and was squished in her arms. She gave her two kisses on both cheeks which Gohan couldn't help but smile at. She finally looked up and noticed him.  
“ Ah. Who’s this?”  
“ Sensei. This is my guardian. Tsukino Usagi. Usagi-mama, this is Son Gohan, my after school tutor. “  
“ Hi Sensei!”  
“ Gohan is fine Tsukino-san.”  
“ Mou. Usagi is fine. We both go to the same school. “  
“We do?”  
Usagi nodded.  
“ I'm a 1st year. That is why you have not seen me around.”  
“Ah.”  
“ So Gohan-san. Would you like to join us for ice cream?”  
“ I couldn't impose.”  
“ Nonsense. I already feel bad for Hotaru- chan waiting and now you too. Come on now.”  
She grabbed both Gohan and Hotaru’s hand and led them toward Nishimori Park.  
Seeing the ice cream stand, Hotaru let go and went to grab the cones.  
“ Thank you again Gohan-san. “  
“ It's no problem. You said we were at the same school. How come I have not seen you?”  
“ Ah. Well, for the moment, I can only do part time school. The rest I need to work. I am Hotaru’s guardian full time. It's why as much as she pouts about me being late, she knows it's for her.”  
“ I see. Is there anything I can do?”  
“ No. No. You have already done so much.”  
“ You can take Usagi-mama to the Museum.”  
“ Hotaru-chan!!?!” they both yelled.  
“ I am right here. You don't have to yell.”  
“ Yeesh. You could have said something Hotaru-chan.”  
“ I did.”  
“ Brat. Don't mind her. What she means to say is would you like to help me with my project? I was supposed to go to the Museum, but Hotaru got sick, so I needed to take care of her. I haven't had much time to go either. I finally have some time tomorrow, but I would need to find a sitter for her.”  
“ If you don't mind, I am dropping my brother off to his friends. He and Hotaru are the same age. I am pretty sure Bulma would not mind her. “  
“ Bulma? Bulma Briefs?”  
“ That’s right.”  
“ That is awesome! Look Hotaru. I can finish my project and you and Bulma can tech talk.”  
Usagi would meet Gohan at Capsule Corporation and then they would go from there.

The next day, Gohan was now waiting for Usagi and Hotaru. Bulma walked in to him reading while Trunks and Goten were deciding on what game to play.  
“ Hi boys. How’s it going?”  
“ Bulma-san? Did Nii-san tell you?”  
“Goten.”  
“ Tell me what?”  
“ He has a date!”  
“ Oh really?” she said smirking.  
“ Yup! And i bet she’s really cute too!”  
“ Really Goten.” Gohan said blushing.  
“ What makes you say that?” Bulma said laughing.  
“ Well, Mom said girls look like their mom and guys look like their Dad. Since Hotaru-chan is cute, that makes her mom cute too.”  
“ Oh Goten. If everyone thought like you.” Bulma said.  
“ Sounds like you got a crush on Hotaruuuu.”  
“ Do not!”  
“ Do too!”  
“ Do not!”  
“Do too!”  
“ Boys! Don't make me.”  
They instantly went back to their game.  
“ Soooo Gohan. Is Goten right?”  
He looked to make sure Goten and Trunks weren't paying attention.  
“ Bulma. She’s gorgeous.”  
She squealed.  
“ It isn't a date though. I'm just helping her with a project.”  
“ Gohan. You better use that trademark Son smile and get that date! If you say she's gorgeous, then other guys think the same.”  
He hadn't really thought of that . It was too late because the doorbell rang.  
“ They're here!” Goten said and flew to the door. ( Because of how spacious Capsule Corporation was, the door was nowhere near the living room) After a few minutes, Goten came in with Hotaru on his back. Usagi was trailing behind him. Instead of their uniforms, they were in their casual clothes. Hotaru had on a light purple blouse with black jeans. She had 2 purple clips to push her bangs out of her eyes. Usagi was fitted with a summer peach sundress. It stopped midthigh and she had on white walking shoes.  
“ We made it.”  
“ That you did Usagi.”  
Goten put Hotaru down and she went to Usagi.  
“ Hi! Im Tsukino Usagi. It's very nice to meet you Bulma-san. Thank you again for watching Hotaru. She’s a fan of yours.”  
“ Oh is she?”  
Hotaru got a little shy and went behind Usagi. Bulma, Usagi, and Gohan laughed. Bulma bent down to her level,  
“ You know Hotaru-chan. Your Dad & I went to school together.”  
She peeked out.  
“ Really?”  
“ Yup. You two are alike. He was shy, but once you started talking about artificial intelligence, he could go all day. Are you doing the same thing?”  
“ Molecular combustion.”  
“ Why is that even better. Would you like to see some of that in the lab?”  
“ Can I Usagi-mama?”  
“ It's not dangerous is it?”  
“ Don't worry Usagi-chan. I do it all the time.”  
“ Ok. Listen to Bulma-san while I'm gone ok?”  
Hotaru nodded and then took Bulma’s hand. You could hear Bulma saying there was a lot of old machines she needed to blow up so this was the perfect time for Hotaru to stop by.  
“ Should I be worried?”  
“ Don't worry Usagi. Bulma-san is the smartest woman in Japan. Shall we? I think the exhibit you want to see is opening soon.”  
“ Lets!”


	2. 2

“Weve pinpointed her to Japan. How are we going to find her? Didnt you say Earth was small?”   
“ Do not worry. All Princesses have a signature energy. I was able to pick some off of our mutual friend. Here. See this?”  
“ She is definity a bright one.”  
“ Even more reason we need to grab her.”

They had taken the bus downtown to the Tokyo Museum. There was playing the Art of Mythology. Gohan watched as Usagi took notes and, if permitted, took pictures of some of the art. The time went by and he noticed the little frown on her face.   
“ Usagi. Daijoubu?”  
“Hmmm? Ah. I am looking for the area for Poseidon. Well, to be more specific, I am looking for dolphins.”   
“ Dolphins? Is that what your paper is on?”  
“ Yes. Sensei said if I could relate the history of the past of them to the history now, then I would get a little extra credit. I think it's missing though.”  
“ How about we keep on looking and you can tell me more about dolphins? This might jog your memory. What is this paper for again?”  
“ World History. As you know, we're currently in the Rome and Greek Era at the moment. Back then, they had a huge belief in the Gods. They even believed they roamed the Earth and played with the humans. Do you think it's true Gohan-san.”  
“ A Lot has happened in our time Usagi, so I can see it.”  
‘ Shenron is technically a Dragon God. I wonder if she would believe that.’  
“ Me too. Me too. My paper is on one of the helpers for both the gods and humans. Everyone assumes Hermes which I get. You know messenger for the gods and what not. Did you know dolphins were too? That’s actually how they came about. Poseidon was ----- that's it Gohan! Look over there.” she said pointing to a dark hallway.  
“ Constellation Room.”  
“ This is it!”  
She grabbed Gohan’s hand and pulled him in. There the constellations were lit up on the wall with descriptions of them.   
“ Ursa Minor.Lyra.Aquila. Gemini. Here Gohan here!”  
There up above them was the Constellation Delphinus. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the constellation and of the name plate.  
“ Delphinus is the 69th constellation of the Watery Ones. It means dolphin in Latin.”  
“ Did you know Delphinus played Cupid for Poseidon?”  
“ Can't say.” he said slowly. It was super dark in there, but because of his Saiyan eyes, he could clearly see her. She was close. Super close. He could smell whatever shampoo she had used in her hair that morning. She was still holding his hand and looking right at him smiling. He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she talked about Delphius. Jesus. Not even a day and he had already developed a crush on her.   
“ And that's why I decided to do dolphins. You think Sensei would be ok with that Gohan? Gohan?”   
“ Yeah. Yes. Yes! You hear that Usagi? I think they are about to close. Shall we?”  
“ Sure.”  
The sun was setting as they walked to the bus stop.  
‘ Ok. Here goes. Now or never. ‘  
He slightly coughed to get her attention. She stopped and bent her head towards him in a ‘Whats wrong’ look.   
“ Daijoubu Gohan-san?”  
He laughed and did the trademark Son scratching of his head.  
‘ Crap. Dad is rubbing off on me.’  
“ I had a really good time today Usagi.”  
“ Me too. You were such a great help. Ill have to come to you more often.”   
“ Please do. I was thinking, once you are done with your paper, would you like to go to a movie? We could even stop at the ice cream man after.”  
He could feel the shift in her energy as she hesitated. That twinkle in her slightly dulled.He started to slowly panic inside. Was it too fast? She probably didn't even like him at all.  
“ Hey Usagi. Its ok. You dont have to-----  
“ No Gohan-san. Wait one second.”  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
“ I would love to go to a movie with you. We just can't tell Hotaru about the ice cream.”   
“ Ill bring her a double scoop.”   
“ Are you sure about that Princess? I do not think the Prince would appreciate that.” a woman said walking up to them.   
Gohan could already feel the wary energy coming from this woman. She was fitted head to toe with golden armor. Her elbows and knee guards were encompassed with the sun symbol. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her ice blue eyes were solely trained on Usagi. In her hand, she held a long, black sabre.  
“ Oh come on now. Let her have her fun. Its the last she will have.”  
On the other side of them was a man. Gohan could already tell he was trouble. The man’s armor was obsidian and he had no helmet. Instead of the sun symbols, he had spikes protruding out. He was bald headed with tatoos covering his head and both cheeks. Two long spears criss crossed on his back. He was smirking at Usagi.   
“ What do you want with Usagi?”  
“ Its none of your concern human.”  
“ We have no time for this. Princess, come with us now or your friend dies.”  
“ Why? Who are you and what do you want?”  
“ Were under our orders. We have been sanctioned to grab you and given to the proper authorities.”   
“ She’s not going with either of you.”  
Gohan saw the bald man’s cheek lit up. He barely dodged a lightning strike as it went for his heart. It ended up hitting him in the shoulder. He heard Usagi scream as he was sent flying, crashing into the ground. He quickly got up and sucker punched the bald guy.  
“ What the?”  
“ A Saiyan?!?” the woman said.  
She ended up swinging her sabre and Gohan rolled as she sent an attack his way. Gohan didnt want to run, but he knew he couldnt fight them both and protect Usagi. As the woman swung her sword again, Gohan flew to Usagi, picked her up, and flew super fast to Capsule Corporation.   
“ Gohan-san! You can fly!!??!”  
“ You’re a Princess??”   
“ Its a long story.!”  
“ Same!”  
“ Where are we going!”  
“Capsule Corporation!”  
He landed quick on the ground and rushed into Capsule Corporation.  
Everyone shot up when they saw Usagi in Gohan’s arms.  
“ Gohan!”  
“Nii-san!”  
“ Usagi-mama!”  
“Bulma-san. Quick! No time to explain. We need to put Capsule on lockdown now!”   
“Gohan. What’s going on?”  
“ You heard him, woman. “  
“ Right. Computer. Initiate command lockdown. Authrozation 2897542!”  
“Lockdown commencing in 30 seconds.”   
Gohan set Usagi down and Hotaru ran into her arms.  
“ Im ok Hotaru-chan.”  
“ Usagi.Is there any way to make this long story short? Or even what those people want?”  
“ Gohan-san. I dont know who they are much less what they want. I am confused as you are.”  
“ At least we know she’s not lying.”  
“ Vegeta. Hush. Usagi-chan. Is there anything you can tell us?”  
“ Well-------- Incoming two alien signatures. High Alert. High Alert.”  
“ I see why you came here boy. We havent had a good fight in a long time.” Vegita said cracking his knuckles.  
“ Incoming Transmission.”  
“ OHHH Princess. Let’s not delay the inevitable.”  
“ Please Princess. We are under our orders. “   
“ Come Shiina. She has already broken one of the orders. Let’s see if this gets her out.”   
He held up his hand and shot right behind. The Earth shook as the area was destroyed. He then held his hand up again and shot at Capsule Corporation.  
“ Brace for Impact.” Computer said.  
Everyone grunted as the building shook.   
“ No! I have to go out there.”   
“ No Princess. I wont let you.”  
“ Saturn?”  
“ I am sorry for this Princess. Saturn Surprise!”  
Hotaru held up her index finger to Usagi’s forehead and she was knocked out cold. Hotaru laid her down and got up.  
“ I see now. Are you really the Sailor Senshi?”  
“ Hai. Sailor Saturn reportng for service.”   
“ Then she is really the Princess. The news was spread that the Kingdom was destroyed.”  
“ That is where the long story comes in which I will explain once them out there are handled. Sailor Saturn Make Up!”   
Everyone shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room. Once stood Hotaru now stood Sailor Saturn. In her hand she weld the Glaive.   
“ Oh my.”  
“Wow.”  
“Can you open the door Bulma-san?”  
“ Hotaru-chan. Are you sure?”  
“Yes. And please, in this form, its Saturn. The Princess wanted Hotaru to live a normal life as much as possible, so she is repressed when I am like this. Right now she is sleeping and will not remember any of this. That is another story for another time. I must protect the Princess.”  
With that said, her , Vegita, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were out and ready to fight.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So this chapter is my first at writing action. I really hope it translates well. I will do my best in the later chapters to come to get better at it. Also wanted to take whoever for Kudos! Really happy people are reading! On to the battle!!!

Chapter 3

“ You, enemies of the Princess, state your business!” Saturn said while driving her Glaive into the ground. As she walked, the grass around her shriveled up and died.  
“ A Senshi I was expecting, but not Sayians. When did they get involved in the War? No matter. This just makes this more interesting.”  
“ I am Shiina. This is Ryu. We are sanctioned by the Counsel to take your Princess in. As a Senshi, you know I cannot disobey this order.”  
“ And you know Shiina, I have my orders. You will not touch the Princess.”   
“ Yeah! Come on! There’s only 2 of you anyway.” Trunks said  
“ Whoever said it was just 2?” Ryu laughed and clashed his swords together. A lightning strike went up into the clouds and around them the area got dark.   
“ You just had to say something Trunks?”  
“ Shut up Goten.”   
The Earth rumbled and all the birds flew away.   
“ Minna! Abunai! SILENCE WALL!”  
Everyone ducked as Saturn swung her Glaive full circle. She held it high and a purple circle encircled them all. Coming from the sky, a trail of black fire sped toward them and hit the wall. Saturn grunted as she took the attack. Coming down was a --------  
“ Shit! Is that a dragon?” Gohan said  
“ Its a Black one at that.” Vegita said.  
“ Dad?”  
“ This Ryu guy must be a Dragon Master. Black Dragons are top tier. Their fire will burn right through us. Better learn how to duck. And fast.”  
“ I will handle Shiina.” Saturn said  
“ Ryu’s mine.” Vegita said  
“ Guess that leaves us the dragon.” Gohan said  
Saturn let down her shield and went toward Shiina. Both the Glaive and Sabre rang as they met in the middle. Vegita charged and started to throw ki balls at Ryu. Everyone else took to the sky as the dragon came down. The dragon was over 250 ft with a wing span that equaled 2 football fields. It was black as night with scales of a black and red pattern. The wings were blood red as the eyes. Its eyes zeroed in and started to throw fireballs at the guys. Goten tried to get closer, but with a mighty roar, he was pushed back. Gohan and Trunks both started firing. The Dragon dodged, flew high, and bulleted towards them.   
“ Trunks! Goten! Aim for the wings. We cant let him get aerial again. Ill distract him.”  
“Rightt!”  
They all spilt up as the dragon landed to the Earth, causing the ground to shake.   
“ Power Wave!!!”  
Gohan hit the Dragon with a powerful ki blast. It roared as it was pushed back.   
( Vegita and Ryu)  
Vegita was getting angry. Blast for blast this asshole was blocking. Vegita himself had to dodge so he wouldnt be cut by the blade. He cursed as one of them went right through his shirt. Ryu twirled his spears and smirked at him.  
“ Is that all you got Saiyan Prince? “  
“ How about you stop hiding behind those blades and actually fight me?”  
“ If that will please you Prince.”  
He threw the spears down and went into a fighting stance.  
“ Come on asshole.” he said tightening his fist.   
( Saturn and Shiina)  
“ Ha!”  
Their blades rang as they both tried to take a slice out of each other. Shiina was driving Saturn back who was on the defense. As Shiina took another swing, Saturn vaulted over and kicked her in the back. As she hit the ground, Shiina stuck her sword into the ground. An energy beam ended up slashing Saturn in the arm. They both narrowed their eyes.  
“ Saturn.”  
“ Shiina.”   
“ I can see why the Princess has kept you by her side.”  
“ Does this mean you concede?”  
“ Never. But you will. Want to know a secret?”  
As she said this, you could hear the guys battling with the dragon. It roared loud as Goten and Trunks were pounding at its wings. They high fived as the Dragon fell to the ground. Another roar from far away was heard.  
“ Masaka.”  
“ Did you know all Black Dragons are twins?”  
“ Youre shitting me.”  
“ Dad! Theres another one. Coming in fast!”  
Two streaks were flying fast toward them. One a red streak and the other a gold streak. The guys flew away from the dragon as the other dragon, the red streak, came down and started to blow fire everywhere, protecting its sibling. The gold streak came down yelling,  
“ I call Proxy!!! Call off the Dragon!”   
“ Ah man! Not another one of you.” Goten said  
“ Im on your side dumbass.”   
“ Youre late.” Saturn said.  
“Well, well , if it isnt Sailor Galaxia. Come to join the fight?”  
“ Oh Ryu. Much as I would love too, seems like you need to go back to kissing the Counsel’s ass.”   
She handed over a golden scroll to Shiina. Shiina skimmed it, closed it, and turned to Ryu.  
“ We are done here Ryu. Lets go.”   
“ Youre kidding?” Ryu asked  
“ Just like that?” Trunks asked  
“ Really?” Goten asked  
“ She is Proxy to the Princess. The mission has changed. Galaxia. We shall see you soon.”  
“ Looking forward to it.”   
“ Another time Prince. Red! Raven! Lets go!”   
Ryu picked up his spears and got on Raven. Shiina got on Red.  
“ We shall see you at the Counsel.”  
And they flew away.

“ How did everythi---Oh hello there!” Bulma said, waving to Galaxia.  
Galaxia gave a wave and turned to Saturn.   
“ Think you can wake your Princess? We're kind of on borrowed time.”  
Saturn held up her hand and a light purple light encased Usagi. Usagi slowly opened her eyes.  
“ Saturn. I would love to scold you at this moment, but seeing Galaxia here, this is pretty serious.”  
“ Well hello to you Princess. Or is it Little Queen now? And yes. Very serious. We should probably---hey , what's your name?”  
“ Bulma.”  
“ Bulma. Got any wine? Make it scotch. Looks like we've got some catching up to do.”  
“ My Dad is picking up my Mom and they should be here very soon.” Gohan said.  
“ I'll set up some Shabu Shabu.Let’s head into the dining room. You ladies don't mind changing do you? I think everything is ok for the moment.” Bulma said, pointing to Galaxia and Saturn.   
“ Do you have a room I can rest in?” Saturn asked.   
“ Of course dear. What doesn't this place have?” she said laughing,   
“ I've got you Saturn. We are going to talk later.” Usagi said.  
“ As you wish.” she said.   
A bright light filled the room and Hotaru was asleep in Usagi’s arms. Bulma led her to a small room in which she laid her down on the bed. Going back to the dining room, Goku and Chichi had finally arrived. Chichi had already set the meat down while at the same time fending Goku off. Bulma’s robot helpers were handing out chopsticks and bowls of rice. Bulma had come down with the drinks. Galaxia had detransformed into a simple goddess dress with all her hair down. As Usagi reached for a soda, Galaxia slid her some sake.  
“ You're really gonna need this.”   
Everyone settled down and waited for the Shabu Shabu to boil.  
“ Ok minna. What’s so important that we had to leave the show?” Gohan! You're drinking?” Chichi said.  
“ It's been a long,weird day Mom. Usagi-chan. Do you want to go first? Or should I?” Well maybe Dad or Vegita-san should.”  
“ I'll explain this one Gohan. Pretty sure they're both aren't gonna stop eating.” Bulma said.  
And so Bulma told the Story of Goku and Vegita. Them being Saiyans and defending the Earth from Radditz, Cell, etc. Then Usagi told her story of her and the Sailor Senshi. That she is a reincarnated Moon Princess. Mamoru being the Earth Prince. She explained that after Galaxia, they all took a vote and had decided that they wanted a try at a normal life with no memories of being a Senshi. They had willingly passed their powers onto Usagi. Hotaru’s powers were much more stable around Usagi, hence how she had become her guardian. Only her, Mamoru, and Setsuna remembered everything. You could see Gohan’s face change as she talked about her and Mamoru’s story.  
“ Galaxia. Who are they? Why do they want me? How did you get here so fast?”   
Galaxia downed her scotch and poured another.  
“ Ok, where do I start? Some good news. I actually met Radditz on your home planet not too long ago.”  
“ WHAT!!!??!!” everyone exclaimed except Usagi and Galaxia.   
“ You’re lying. Talk woman before we really start fighting.” Vegita said.   
“ That's Queen Galaxia to you Prince Vegita. Or is it King? I needed to make a pit stop and it turns out Vegetasei was right there. “  
“ But how woman how?”  
“The Ginzinshou.” Usagi said.   
“ Usagi?”  
“ Vegita-san. Bulma said you were forced to work for Freezia right.”  
He nodded.  
“ It just hit me while Bulma was talking. He was the son of King Cold. I remember because they had visited my mother, Queen Serenity once. They had tried to set up an alliance with her, but my mother immediately shot them down. They must have allied with Queen Beryl instead. When I used the Ginzinshou to defeat Queen Beryl, I also wished that whatever was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom to be restored. That was how Queen Nehelenia came to be free, but must have also restored Vegetasei. No wonder why I couldn’t use it for a long time.”  
“ Well, I'll be damned. I'll have to see it to believe it.”  
“Prince Vegeta, we really have no choice.” Galaxia said.   
“ You mean go to Vegetasei?” Goku asked.  
Galaxia nodded.  
“ This is the bad news. Serenity, remember when you released me from Chaos? The truth is that some of this is my fault for not telling you to finish Chaos when we had him. I was so weak that my first thought was to go home to recharge. Once I got home is when everything happened. Because you didnt finish him, he went back angrier and caused more chaos. Also, the Counsel believes you purposely did it, so youre being charged for treason.”  
“ Treason! I didnt even know about this until you came to Earth the first time.”  
“ I know.I know. Thats what the sake is for.”  
“ What is this Counsel?” Gohan asked.  
“ Their like the United Nations, except for the North Galaxies. Im going to say those 2 senshi are from the Counsel.” Vegita said.  
“ Unfortunately. For you to get sanctioned could be 1 or 2 things. 1: Chaos is getting worse and the Counsel is getting desperate. 2: Someone told on you and no, it wasn’t me.”  
“ Setsuna is guarding the Gates, so it can only be---”  
“ Yeah Serenity. Looks like you got some talking to do.”  
“ I know. I know. I get it. Why Vegetasei? I mean, we go to the Counsel, tell the truth, and that should be it right?”  
“ It was until you guys fought those 2 Senshi. Now youre pretty much involved yourself in the Sailor Wars. Those 2 are gonna go back to the Counsel and draw up a letter for your father Prince Vegita. You know, interference this, alliance that, blah blah. Probably try to charge you with treason too.”  
“ You dont seem worried about this.” Bulma said.  
“ Must be the alcohol.” she said smirking.  
“ Galaxia.” Usagi said  
“ Ok. Ok. Look. If this makes you feel better, turns out Vegetasei is right in the middle of the North and South Galaxies. This makes you guys neutral in all of this. You dont have to do a damn thing. But im guessin….Gohan was it? You want to help Serenity?”  
“ Of course.”  
“ Gohan-san.”   
“ Hey its ok. Im not gonna let those Senshi or Counsel hurt you.”   
“ Good. Since Serenity doesnt have her Senshi anymore, you really need all the help you can get. Why not some of the strongest men in the Galaxy?”  
“ Dad?”  
“ Well, since were going to Vegetasei, I can fight Radditz again!”   
“ Looks like Ill get to finish my fight with Ryu.”  
“If Dad is going, then Im going.”  
“ If Nii-san goes, then im going!”  
“ Goten! What about your studies?”  
“Mom! We gotta protect Bunny!”  
“Well, I guess. But once you come back.”  
“ I know. I know.”  
“ Ok. Thats settles it then. Next stop: Vegetasei.” Galaxia said.  
“ Hey Minna-san. How are we gonna get there?” Bunny asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. This one was a doozy. Theres alot of dialogue in this chapter so sorry in advance. I also realized while writing this that this was slowing turning into a slowburn. Im actually not really a fan of writing slow burns but I really want to show the growth of the characters and also the deepening of the relationships. My other story is sexual tension to a 10 and BOOM BOOM KAH. Anyway onto the drama!!!

Everyone had gone their separate ways as the plans had finally been laid out. Bulma, along with Vegita and Galaxia, would be the ones to work on the ship to get it ready for space. They had an old one from their Namek days, but it definitely needed some upgrades which would take some time. All they could do was wait. Galaxia explained that they should be good for the time being. She already had one of her Senshi send a letter to the Counsel. Bunny had followed Gohan to the patio. He was currently looking at the stars. She could feel this was going to be a hard talk.   
“ Gohan-san?”  
“ ...Yes Usagi-san. Or should I call you Hime-sama?”  
‘ Yep. Hard talk.’  
“ Gohan. Its not like that.”   
“Then what is it like? Please do explain.”  
“ Its….complicated.”  
He whirled on her.  
“ No Bunny. You dont get to use that on me. Whats so hard to say ‘Hey Gohan. Im in a THOUSAND year relationship.”  
“ But Gohan-”  
“ Oh yeah. And to top it off, in the future, were gonna reign over the Earth as King and Queen.”  
“ Thats not-------”  
“ Isnt it? Or did you lie to all of us out there?”  
Bunny was speechless while Gohan’s face was clearly upset. His face had dropped when he realized he had really hurt Usagi’s feelings. They were face to face with her eyes starting to tear up. He reached for her, but she moved her face away.   
“ Bunny, I’m--------”  
“ No, I’m sorry.” she said cutting him off.  
“ I should go.”  
She ran away from him.  
( Next Morning with Bunny and Galaxia)  
Bunny woke up to the sun in her eyes. Actually, it was both her and Galaxia’s hair. After running away from Gohan, she downed the rest of the sake bottle. Goke saw this and ended up joining her. Then because he joined, Vegita joined. And then not to be left out in the fun, Galaxia joined. Bunny could barely remember how they even got to her apartment. She sputtered as she tried to unwrap herself from the covers and the hair. The alcohol was still in her head. Galaxia was knocked out cold. It was gonna be one of those days.  
‘ Might as well start on breakfast’  
As the rice timer dinged, Galaxia slowly made it down the stairs.  
“ That smells heavenly.”  
“ Creamer and sugar are on the side.”   
They both sat down and sipped on their coffee. They both looked a hot mess. Disheveled clothes, droopy eyes, and messy hair. You would have thought that they fought some Youma or something.   
“ You know, we're gonna need way more than coffee and rice right? Think I drank the whole bottle.”  
“ You probably should've stayed at Bulmas. I'm not a real good chef.”  
“ How do you and Hotaru live!”  
“ A whole lot of takeout and already made meals. Hotaru has also been cooking little things here & there. She's doing not too bad.”   
“ Kami, we're gonna starve.”  
Someone knocked at the door.  
“ Who could that be?”  
“ Might be the Prince. We're supposed to be starting on the ship today. I do not have the brain cells to deal with him.”  
Usagi cracked the door. It was Gohan. He held out his hand.  
“ Peace offering?”  
“ Oh yes! We are starving.” Galaxia said. She dragged him over to the table. He had a big bag in his hand. He set out a plate of onigiri, scrambled eggs, toast, waffles, and sausage.  
“ How did you know?”  
“ Don't you remember last night?”  
They both looked at him blankly.  
“ Well after your drinking contest, which Dad won by the way.”  
“ Wait till I rub that in the Prince’s face.”   
“ I ended up being your designated driver. There was no way I was gonna get my Mom and Dad home with him like that, so they ended up staying over at Bulma’s. Hotaru too. Who also reminded me before we left that you're a horrible cook, so here I am.”  
Usagi put her head in her hands.   
“ Really Hotaru-chan.”  
Galaxia laughed.  
“Nothing wrong with being truthful Princess.”  
Both Usagi and Gohan looked at each other, then away.  
“ I would ask what's going on with you two but i'll let you two figure it out. Anyway, back to business. As I was saying before you came Gohan, I need to head over to check on the ship. I need to make sure everything is working.”   
“ We've made it to Namek before with it. It shouldn't be too bad.”  
“ Namek and Vegetasei are two different galaxies, so we need to be extra prepared. While I do that, Princess you need to go talk to that Prince of yours. And don't give me that look. You said it yourself. Only the 4 of us remembered that day. There's no way those Senshi would of made it to Setsuna, so it's gotta be him.”  
“ Wakatta Galaxia. It's just hard.” she said looking into her cup.  
Galaxia got up and patted Usagi on her head.  
“ Never said it wasn't going to be. But you gotta remember Serenity, were officially in a war. You're a Senshi before you're a Princess. Love will have to wait.”   
“ I know my duties.”  
“ Then you'll be fine. Do you need any help?”  
“ Hmm. I just need a quick way to get to him.”  
“ I can help with that.”  
“ Are you sure Gohan-san?”  
“ It's ok Bunny.”  
“ Then i'll leave you two too it. Ja.”   
Galaxia was gone in a flash.  
“ I'll get changed and meet you outside.”  
“ Make sure you wear a jacket. You might get cold.”  
“ Hai hai.”  
Usagi ended up changing into a light blue hooded jacket along with black jeans. She met Gohan outside and they made their way to the park.  
“ I forgot to ask. Where is the Prince located?”  
“ Ah. You mean Mamo-cha---I mean Mamoru.”  
“Mamoru?”  
“ Yes. Chiba Mamoru. On Earth, that's his name.”   
“ Yes. Where can we meet him?”  
“ America.”  
“Ok. So,wait….America!!!”  
“Yup. Seattle Washington to be exact. He's finishing his Doctorate there.”  
“ So he's a doctor.”  
“ Mmm. Do you really have a quick way there?”  
“ Yup. NIMBUS!!!!”   
Out came the fluffiest cloud Bunny had ever seen it. It was big and wide as a truck wheel. Its color was gold like a rising sun. It circled around Gohan as he petted it.  
“ Kawai!!” Usagi exclaimed. It noticed Bunny and lit up.  
“ Wait Nimbus.”  
Too late. It flew into Usagi, who tripped, and landed on it. She laughed as it flew around.   
“ Well, guess we don't have to worry about that.”  
“Hmm?”  
“ Not too many people get to ride Nimbus. From what Dad said, you have to have a pure heart. Nimbus really likes you, so no worries there.”   
“ Well I like it too! Lets go Nimbus! To America!” she said pointing at the sky. Nimbus got fired up and shot into the sky. Gohan could hear her screams which he couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear. He too shot into the sky. Higher and higher they went into the sky. Usagi was in awe as they passed the birds. Buildings became dots as they got higher.   
“ Let's stay here Nimbus.” Gohan said as he caught up.  
“ Cant we go higher Gohan-san?”  
“ I mean, we could Usagi, but I would worry about the pressure on your lungs.”  
“ II desu Gohan-san. Remember? Lunarian.” she said pointing at herself.  
“ Ah. That's right. Well then, how about a little race then?”   
“ Hmm. Where?”  
“ To the border where Japan meets the ocean.”  
“ Hai. Ready Nimbus?”  
It got excited and lit up.  
“Gohan?”  
“ Ready.”  
“ Alrite. 3.2.1. GOOOO!!”  
Bunny held on for dear life as Nimbus zoomed through the sky. She didn't know whether to hang on to it or her hood, which kept her hair from flying everywhere. They ended up passing two airplanes, a flock of birds who screeched as they passed, and Gohan. She stuck out her tongue as they passed him.   
“ Faster Nimbus. We're almost there.”  
“ Oh no you dont!”  
He powered up and flew past them as he smelt the ocean up ahead of them. He was actually going to let them win, but the Sayajin in him wanted to win this one. He slowed down as he saw the ocean. Bunny bumped into him as Nimbus halted to a stop. She laughed.  
“ Mou. I can't believe you won.”  
“ I'm a Saiyan. We always win Usagi.”  
“ I'll remember that. So, what would you like?”  
“ What?”  
“ You did win. “  
“ Ah. Well, will you tell me the truth? About last night?” he said looking straight at her. She took a deep breath and sat cross legged.  
“ Hai. What would you like to know?”  
“ You said it's complicated. Can you tell me why?”  
She sighed and looked away from him.  
“You really want to hear about me & him?”  
Not really, but he was gonna take this one punch which was going to hurt. He nodded slowly.  
“Everything I've said last night….it really is true. It's funny because I absolutely hated him when we first met. He would pull my pigtail and call me Odango Atama. Then we found each other because of unmei. He had to almost die for the Princess in me to awaken. It made me remember the past and showed me the future. Unmei says we will rule the world and there will be thousands of years of peace. Doesn't that sound wonderful?”  
“ Peace is what we always fight for so yes.”  
“ You know I said the same thing when I first found out. We had found each other for a reason. So I did my best and made it work. And it did. We were so happy when we were younger. I guess being human though, hearts can change and you dont even realize it. Well his did and I tried to deny that mines was. Before he left for America, he actually gave me a ring. I havent told anybody this, but I didnt feel right accepting the ring. It was my destiny though. I had to accept it.”  
“ Thats not true Bunny. “  
“ Thats easy for you to say. You dont know your destiny. Its why I say its complicated. When he left for America, we didnt keep in contact at all. I was super worried. I found out later it was because of Galaxia. I thought once Galaxia was gone things would get better but it went back to the same. No contact again. I gave him a year to call me, write me, anything! And he didnt. So thats why you see I dont wear my ring. Its been 3 years Gohan. 3 years since me and him have had a real talk. Now I have no choice because of this war. Because he betrayed me. I wont believe it until I hear it from him.”  
They flew in silence for awhile.Gohan was staring straight ahead while Bunny had her head in her lap. Bunny talking about her relationship with Mamoru, even more unmei, had awakened something deep inside him. It painfully reminded him of his Mom and Dad. When she talked about her happiness, her pain, the feeling of absence, it brought him back to when his Dad would leave because of unmei. He was too young to understand why his Mom cried so much the first time. When he left the 2nd time, it all came crashing down on him when Goten was born. He never wanted anyone to experience what he had. He made a promise in the sky that he would protect Bunny with all his heart.  
“ You know Bunny, I understand a little bit.”  
She looked at him.  
“ Unmei. You know how you found out about your future? Well, I found out about mines.”  
“ Really?”  
“Yup, Mirai Trunks had come in the past to warn us. And you know what's fucked up. Almost everyone, including my dad, Vegita, even me, die.”  
“ No Gohan!”  
“ Yup. My dad dies from a virus of all things and both me and Vegita get murdered. “  
He saw Bunny was about to tear up, so he took her hand.  
“ It's ok Bunny. See? That's the crazy thing about unmei. We can change it. Well, that's what Mirai Trunks did. Us too. I actually end up taking care of Cell, but that's a story for another time. What I'm really trying to say is that no matter how far your future is planned out for you, doesn't mean you don't have the power to change it. If we can do it, so can you. Plus, you have us all now, so we'll be right there with you all the way.” he said squeezing her hand.  
“ Thank you Gohan”   
They had finally reached Seattle. Usagi had pointed them to Seattle First Medical Center. They landed on the roof and Nimbus flew away.  
“ Bunny. We've been flying for hours. We can take a rest and then come back?”  
“ No Gohan. I need to do this now. I need to know.” she said determined.  
“ Ok.”  
He saw the glint in her eyes, so he knew there was no way he could talk her into doing anything else. He followed her as they went down the stairs to the lower levels. She didnt know which section he worked in, so he suggested they went to the information desk. As he talked to a nurse, he saw Bunny stop dead in her tracks. She must have found him. He turned around to get a good look at him. He could see the Prince in him. Tall, jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, nice smile. Him, being the Earth Prince, Gohan could feel Mamoru’s aura radiating off of him. It was almost as if he was an entity. He was the Earth. The Earth was him. Gohan had noticed Bunny was deadlocked by another nurse talking to Mamoru. She, too, also had an aura. He could see Bunny was freaking out.  
“ Nurse? Do you have a waiting room?”  
“ Right down the hall.”  
He didn't want to lose Mamoru, so he pulled Usagi around the corner. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
“ Usagi.Usagi.Bunny! Hey! Hey. Look at me. Look.at.me.” he said as he put her face into his hands. She was hyperventilating a bit.  
“ You’ve got this Bunny. I'm right here. All the way.”  
He could feel her breathing normal.  
“ Remember what Galaxia said.”  
“ I am a Senshi.”  
“ And what did you say?”  
“ I know my duties.”  
She put her hands over his. Took one deep breath and looked into his eyes.  
“ Im ok now. I'm ready.”  
“ Ok.”  
Bunny broke away from Gohan to confront Mamoru. He was at the nurse’s station writing on his pad.  
“ Mamoru.”  
He messed up his writing when he heard Usagi’s voice. He looked up from his pad.  
“Usako.”  
“ We need to talk.”  
And she walked away. Mamoru followed.  
From the time they went in search of Chiba Mamoru, Gohan deduced he was an impressive man. Not one person had said a bad word about him. He was in charge of this whole floor. Patients, nurses, even doctors adored him. He had picked that up with his hearing. He immediately took back the impressive because no matter what, he really wanted to punch him so bad. The energy Mamoru had now was nervous, swirling around. They all were outside in another visiting area. Some patients were being walked around while some nurses were taking a smoke break. Gohan had decided to give them their privacy. He left them by the water fountain to walk to a totally different area.  
( Usagi and Mamoru)  
If Bunny was younger, she would have squealed and latched onto his arm. Or if they were in an argument, she would have been crying big fat tears, which in turn, he would be trying to console her. This was not any of these instances. 3 years and she could feel the distance. See the differences. Usagi couldn't lie. America was good to Mamoru. He had picked up weight, but it was all muscle. She could see when he folded his arms and his bicep strained. Did he get taller? Was his hair longer? No. No. She needed to focus. She knew her duties. She got up.  
“Who's the guy Usako?”  
“ None of your business. Why are you talking to Ami?” she said pointing at him.   
“ Usako, thats, I was ----”  
“ You know the rules Mamoru. We said no contact. No communication. Not even a glance. And what do I see? You're just having a swell ole conversation like nothing happened.”   
“ That's the whole point Usako. Look. I am a doctor. She is a nurse here. I can't just say hey you can't work here because a few years ago you decided to get your memories erased and i'm not supposed to talk to you. I really did try Usako. I sent her to every other doctor, but as it turns out, i'm the last on her list to finish her residency.”   
“ And you didn't have the decency to let me know?”  
“ You're misunderstanding the whole thing Usako.”  
“ It doesn't matter. I did not come here for that. I came here so I can understand why you screwed me over.”  
“ Usako! How? I would never do that. How could I even do that when I have been here.”   
“ What did you tell those Senshi? Shiina and Ryu.”  
“Captain Shiina? Nothing of the importance.”  
Usagi could feel her heart drop when he said her name. Not only did he know her rank, but he said her name with a familiarity. Just how long had he been talking to them? The------  
“ How long Mamoru? How long have you been with the Counsel? No. I cant hear this.” she said walking away.  
“ Im not Usako! Not as of yet. Let me explain.” he said running after her.  
“ Were done here Mamoru. And dont call me Usako.”  
She ran past everyone searching for Gohan. She found him being hounded by some nurses. She could hear one of them trying to get him to dinner.  
“ Gohan.”  
“ Bunny. Thank Kami.”  
His eyes grew concerned as he saw her rush toward him She flew into his arms, burying her head in his chest.  
“Take us home. Please.” she said mumbled.   
He saw Mamoru trying to catch up to her.  
“ Would you mind telling Dr. Chiba we have to go?” he told one of the nurses.   
“ Of….course.” she said confused.   
She had turned to wave at Dr. Chiba, but once she turned around, they were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the kudos. Just two things:
> 
> I realized as writing this chapter that im torn with the Galaxia pairing. Now Im Goku? Vegita? Goku? Lol Leave a comment if you would like either pairing. It will help with writing the next chapter.
> 
> Also, the hospital scene I kind of took from my own life. My ex's dad had a stroke and his mom had called and had wanted me there incase of the worst. My ex and I hadnt seen each other in a year or 2 , so it was very surprising when we bumped into each other outside. I was literally leaving the hospital when he called my name. Ever since, were back in each other lives.


	5. Galaxia Insert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! This is a very short chapter. Once they make it out of Earth, I plan on building on more of her character. Thank you!

Galaxia is a Queen. She is also a Senshi, one of the ones most feared at that. She didn't know that meeting the Lunarian Princess would have such a huge impact on her. Now she owed a blood debt to her and she would honor that. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she was not prepared for this! She was going to grab the Princess, take her to the Counsel, and that was it. Coming to the Earth she had expected Senshi, maybe a few Counsel minions, not Saiyans.Now Saiyans were involved. Of all beings to be on the Earth, how did Saiyans get on here? She was worried at first, but was relieved to know they were on their side. To top it off, the young one was super crushing on the Princess, so she didn't have to worry about her either. So why was she, Queen Galaxia, watching two full blooded Saiyans argue about putting an extra room on the ship? She wasn't too far, so she was able to teleport to them easy enough. She got there fast because both their energies had risen. She had feared the worst. Nope. Just Prince Vegita chasing around Kakkarot as Kakkarot laughed the whole time. Bulma had finally entered.  
“ Good Morning to you Galaxia.”   
“ Morning. The ships not looking too bad.”  
“ I know! It's so exciting. If we can get those two to agree, everything should be ready by tomorrow. Come see.”  
Tons of robots and machines were drilling, moving, breaking, adding parts to the machine. Bulma was pointing out the exterior parts while typing furiously on her pad. A beep was heard and she took a call.  
“ Oh. This is the engineer. I'll have those two tour the interior with you. Tadashi-san! Let me hear good news.” and Bulma was gone.  
She now stared at the two Saiyans who were staring at her. Both of them were covered in sweat and grease. Saiyans were always a fine specimen to look at. They were nothing but pure muscle that you couldnt help but stare at.   
“ You heard her Kakkarot. Meet me in the Training Room after.”  
Vegita said walking the other way. She wasnt surprised by the Prince’s nonchalance of her. Ever since their first meeting, their energies around each other were weird. Even last night, he was a bit hostile toward her. Probably because of the alcohol. Kakkarot said he was always like that. Then there was Kakkarot.  
“ Shall we?” he said smiling  
“ Lead the way.”  
He pushed a button and the back ramp opened. Inside, more robots and machines were fixing and adding to the ship. One was soldering a chair while another one was adding titanium steel to the windows. She looked around as he led her to the main control room. They both took a seat as they watched the robots work on. He smiled as their eyes met again.  
“ Is there something you would like to say Galaxia-san?”  
“ You know. This war isn't yours to fight. You can still stay here. Pretend like you heard nothing.”   
“ Galaxia. You said you met my brother, correct? Then we BOTH know what you said is untrue. War or not, I am going to fight.”  
Boy, did she ever meet Radditz. She could see how they were brothers. Alikeness aside, Radditz’s voice held the same conviction when they first battled. It was also something that attracted her to him. The Pride. The Confidence. That Power. She had lost that battle against him. Immediately after, he asked her to fuck and she glady said yes. She held up her hands in surrender.  
“ You got me Kakkarot. Can't win against a Saiyan even if I tried.”  
“ Don't worry Galaxia. We're here to protect you and the Princess. I wont let anything happen to you.”  
It was the first time she had seen him so serious, so she believed everything he said that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan had let Bunny cry into his shirt. There was nothing said as they flew back to Japan. He held her tight the whole way as she finally cried herself to sleep. Gohan himself was running on anger. He knew once he got back he would probably crash himself. She didn't have to say it. He knew this Prince, Mamoru whatever was nothing but a traitor. How could he endanger the one he loves? It was pitch black by the time he made it back to Capsule Corporation. From a distance, he could still hear the machines working on the ship. Vegita, Bulma, and Galaxia were in the kitchen. Galaxia had run up to him as he came inside.   
“ Is she ok?”  
“ Yes.”  
He laid her by Hotaru. One of her Hotaru’s eyes opened slightly.. He held his finger up to his lips. She nodded and cuddled up to Bunny, falling right back asleep. Gohan came back downstairs and asked Bulma if he could crash on the couch.   
“ You're welcome to a bed Gohan.”  
“ It's fine Bulma. I honestly just want to eat and crash.”  
Everyone could see it in his eyes that he was barely standing. He had tried to bite into a bun, but he already had fallen asleep, sitting up on the couch with the bun in his mouth. Galaxia was going to take it from him and lay him down. As she did, Vegita stopped her.  
“ We really just gonna leave him like this?”  
“ You dont mess with Saiyans & their food.”  
Galaxia just shrugged & they all went to sleep.

Both Gohan & Usagi were dead to the world. Nothing could get them up. Most of the everyone had come back and were either in the living room or the kitchen. Chichi could tell her son was dead because he hasn't moved a muscle, even when she started to cook. Once everyone had settled with their plates, she took a plate to him. She hovered it over his nose.  
“ Gohan. Gohan.”  
He slowly opened one eye.  
“ Kaa-san?”  
“ Hey sleepyhead. Hungry?”  
“ Always.”  
He grabbed the plate from her & joined his Dad, Vegita, Galaxia, and Bulma in the kitchen. He started shoveling his food. Bulma handed him some juice. He thanked her & gulped that down.  
“ Did you find the Prince?” Galaxia said.  
He paused in his eating.   
“ Why didn't you say that he is an asshole?”  
“ You should know. All Princes are.”  
Vegita glared at her.  
“ Don't push it woman. It's too early to deal with you.”  
“ I will say that yes you did. Were you able to confirm what I said?”  
“ I let Usagi deal with him, but her reaction from last night confirms it.”  
“ We can talk it over once Serenity wakes up. “

After eating, they went to check on the ship. It was in the last phrase which meant they should be able to leave by nightfall. Bulma was setting up free air space so they could blast off peacefully. As they got closer to the ship, all the Saiyans went alert.  
“ Feel that.” Vegita said.   
“ Yup.” Galaxia said. She had already transformed, sword half out of its sheath.   
“ What is it Dad?” Goten said.   
“ It's him.” Gohan said, tightening his fist.   
The wind blew and the trees shook as he came back. In a flurry of leaves, Chiba Mamoru, Prince of Earth, had arrived. He had come in his armor, sword sheathed.   
“ Who is that?” Bulma whispered.  
“ Nobody.” Vegita said.   
Chichi looked at her son warily while Goku kept a hand on his shoulder.  
“ Welcome Prince. What brings you here?” she said, taking out her sword.  
“Must everything be a battle with you Galaxia?”  
“ That's Queen to you or have you forgotten your manners?”  
“ I apologize QUEEN Galaxia. I am not at court much.”  
“ A little star tells me that you will be. And soon.”  
“ Of course it's you feeding Serenity lies. You always come to my planet unwelcomed and bring disaster. Haven't you done enough?”  
“ Lies?! My words have proven that you're the liar here. How about you explain that?”  
“ Yes please do tell Endymion-san. For I would like to know also.”  
Bunny had finally arrived. She was dressed normally in a simple summer dress that she had borrowed.  
“Usagi. Are you ok?”  
“ Yes. Thank you for getting us home Gohan-san.”  
She had walked up to Endymion, staring at him face to face.  
“ What are you doing Usako?”  
“ You are not to address me as so Endymion-san. It is Serenity”  
“ Fine. Serenity. Why are you siding with Galaxia?and Saiyans at that?”  
“ I really don't like this Prince,” Chichi muttered.  
“ It is of no concern to you anymore is it?”  
“ You are overreacting Serenity.”  
“ Am I? Or do you not remember I was almost kidnapped? That a Saiyan was there to protect me? But that's right. You gave them permission to take me away. No questions asked.”  
“ It isn't like that Serenity. They were just supposed to ask you questions and that's it. Were still in the middle of negotiations.”  
“ Negotiations for what?”  
“ For EARTH DAMMITT!”  
Serenity could tell there was more to this. He had his head up, shaking off a headache.  
“ What did you do?”  
“ What I did? Why don't you ask your little savior over there? “ he said pointing over to Galaxia.  
“ Now you wait a min----  
“ NO! You had your say, now it's mine. We all know this: Chaos has never been able to reach our galaxy because of Queen Serenity. But once we all died and your Mother made that wish, it restarted everything and that included Chaos. So sooner or later, we were gonna have to fight it. I was already preparing for that, but then Galaxia came sooner. I didn't know you would get involved, much less defeat the Chaos which turned this into a clusterfuck. The minute you helped Galaxia is why the Counsel came after us. If Galaixia would of stayed, then maybe it would of have not come to this. I only had two choices Serenity: You or the Earth. “  
“ It doesn't even matter anymore. What's done is done. You made your choice and so have I. Go be with the Counsel. Tell the Captain that I will be there.I will not join the Sailor Wars.”  
“ It is too late for that Serenity. You already fought the Chaos. “  
“ Is that what this is Endymion?   
“ Or would you rather I give them Saturn?”  
She whirled around, eyes blazing.  
“ She is not yours to give!”   
“ Is she? Or have you forgotten our treaty? All the Senshi are ours.”  
“ You would stoop that low?”  
“ This is war Serenity. She was going to fight sooner or later.”  
“ You bastard! She’s just a child!” Bulma yelled.   
“ Let me knock that grin off that asshole.” Trunks said.  
Vegita held him back as he tried to go toward Endymion. Everyone got quiet as Usagi held up her hand. In her hand was a Star Locket.  
“ If this is war Endymion, then this breaks the treaty. When my Mother gave you my hand, you promised her peace.”  
“ You’re willing to throw it all away? For her?!?”  
“ I will never let you use Hotaru as a pawn.”   
She handed Endymion the Star Locket. Inside it was the engagement ring he had given her. She started to walk away.   
“ You know what this means, don't you Serenity!”  
A lone tear slid down her face as she looked at him one last time.  
“ I know.”  
She had walked into the ship.

Gohan, Vegita, Bulma, Trunks, and Galaxia had followed Usagi into the ship. Trunks broke away from them to explore. The others waited for Usagi to say something. She was looking out a window, with a knee up and leaning against the wall. Her expression was very blank.  
“ You ok Serenity?” Galaxia said.  
She nodded.  
“ You know, I don't know why this affects me so much. Deep down, Mamoru has never liked Hotaru. Even during the Silver Millennium, he never said one word to her. I thought that being here on Earth would change him, but it just got worse. He was so mad when I got custody of her. Then I thought maybe because she is the senshi of death & destruction and he’s literally life? But what am I supposed to do now? There's no way he’ll let her stay on Earth now. I feel like such a failure!” she said, starting to cry.  
“ You're not a failure Usagi-mama.”  
Hotaru had ran in. She kneeled down & put her hands on Usagi’s knee.   
“ You’re the reason why I am the person I am today. Without you, I would have never known what real love is. Even when I was Mistress 9, you were the only one that never gave up on me. Everyone else treats me like a plague, but you treat me like I'm the most precious thing ever.”  
“ Really?”  
“ She’s right Usagi-chan. Even at school when people are talking about you, you take it. Once you hear Hotaru’s name though, you go in attack mode and you tell them off, saying how proud you are & how she’s even smarter than them.” Gohan said.   
“ But, I lost your home.” Usagi cried.  
“ It’s ok. I really only came to Earth because of you. Other than that, you know my Father never cared for Earth. It's only because you talked to him that he allowed me to come, but I think it's time I go back.”  
“ You mean Saturn?” Bulma asked.  
“ Yes. Do you think you can guide us there?”  
“ I'll go change the route.”  
“ Are you sure Hotaru?” Usagi asked.  
She nodded.  
“ I love you so much Usag-mama.” she said taking her hand  
“ But being by your side isn't good for you right now. He was going to use me to get to you and I will never let that happen. Plus, I think my Father misses me.”  
“ Alrite then. First stop: Saturn.”


End file.
